It Takes Two to Tango into the Sun
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Godric's death doesn't just reach Eric, but his other childe. A certain Isabella Swan.


**It Takes Two to Tango Into the Sun**

2.09 _I will Rise Up_

Godric's death doesn't just reach Eric, but his other childe. A certain Isabella Swan.

One-shot

I do not own True Blood or Twilight

* * *

A pain worse than my own death awoke me from my slumber. I didn't care that Edward was watching me with worry, the only thing on my mind was the feeling of my heart being ripped from my chest and burned in the sun. I clutched my sheets as a cry tore from my voice-box. Tears of blood watered my eyes as I exclaimed my agony. Charlie came rushing into the room, his eyes on me and not caring that Edward was here.

"Bella? Bella, vad är det? **(Bella what's the matter?)**" he asked me in Swedish. I didn't answer right away as the pain took its toll on me. "Bella?"

"Love," Edward whispered to me and I felt my screams increase. Charlie glared at Edward before telling him to go get his family, that it was time he knew. I just kept screaming as the image of a man slowly bursting into a beautiful sapphire flame played before me. I knew that man, I had been created by that man. No, he wasn't a man, he was a boy. A child, like myself, by older than any of the Cullens. He was my maker, my father, my brother and child but most importantly, the love of my undead life.

My mate.

"Godric!" I managed out through the screams. His name fell like a prayer from my lips as I cried tears of crimson. "Godric är död Charlie! **(Godric is dead Charlie!)**"

Gathering me up in him arms, Charlie walked out my room as I sobbed into his shirt. Godric, the one who gave me this life, was gone from this world.

Once the Cullens, along with the wolf pack as they had heard my screams, came into the small living room, I had calmed down just a bit but refused to speak in English. I had switched my Swedish over to Romanian.

"Va multumesc tuturor pentru vin." I spoke, my voice monotone.

"Thank you all for coming," Charlie translated for me.

"What language is she speaking?" Rosalie asked, a snarl in her throat.

"Romanian," he answered. "Her _amant_ used to speak it."

"Amant?" Jake asked.

"Lover," I whispered reverting back to English for only a moment. Suddenly, my phone went off. Glancing at the ID number, I pressed connect and placed it to my ear. "Eric."

"Isabella. Hoe bent u kuip? **(Isabella. How are you fairing?)**"

"Mijn hart bloedt voor hem Eric. **(My heart bleeds for him Eric.)**" I answered.

"Ik heb geprobeerd voor je. Maar hij wilde niet luisteren (**I tried for you. But he would not listen.)**" Eric told me. I bit back another scream. He wouldn't even live for me and Eric couldn't get through to him.

"Broeder, voor te bereiden zijn kamer. Alsjeblieft? **(Brother, prepare his room. Please?)**" I asked. He sighed before answering in English for the first time during our short conversation. I bid him farewell and he did me the same before I turned off the phone and stared at Charlie, nodding for him to continue.

"As you all know, vampires have come out of the coffin, so to speak," they all nodded, minus the wolf pack. Charlie gave me one more look and I gave a weak nod. "Well Bella here, she..."

I knew he couldn't say it, so I extended my fangs to them and gave the weakest smile I could give before retracting them. The Cullens gasped in shock while the wolves growled at me. Charlie got in front of me. "You all stop it. She's in pain,"

"Then let's put her out of her misery," Leah snarled.

"Mig langar að Leah. **(I'd like that Leah.)**" I whispered in Icelandic.

"No Bella, you wouldn't!" Charlie snapped at me. "Godric wouldn't have wanted you to die."

"And yet he is dead," I whispered, rage boiling deep inside me. "Godric is dead and I'm just sitting here, left to mourn him along with my brother!"

"Bella," Alice whispered. "Who is Godric?"

I gave a bitter laugh. "He was my maker, father, brother, child," I let my hand fall on my heart.

"And you're crying over him?" Rosalie asked. I growled deep in my throat. I was across the room in seconds, Rosalie pinned to the wall as I glared at her with black eyes.

"Tell me this, Rosalie Hale. How would you feel if Carlisle was ripped away from you. If Edward or Jasper, or even Alice and Esme were ripped away from you? If Emmett, your darling mate, was ripped away from you? Wouldn't you cry as well? Wouldn't you feel alone in this world as everyone you loved was never to be in your grasp once more?"

She nodded weakly and I dropped her to the ground. "Godric wasn't just my maker or brother. He was also my mate."

"What!" Edward and Jake snarled at me.

"Both of you hush!" Alice shouted to both of them. "You both would be crying your own goddamn eyes out too if you lost Bella or anyone else you may have loved! Now I know Bella kept this a secret, you two dipshits kept your identities from her and ripped her heart in two! She wasn't a doll you could play with and I'm starting to regret ever rescuing you Edward!"

I smiled lightly before standing. "I'm going to pack my bags. Charlie, I'll be gone tomorrow morning."

"Will Pam come to pick you up?" he asked.

"Probably," I shrugged. I turned to the others. "You can all live."

They all left, well, not Edward and Jake, they were still there when I fell asleep, plagued with the memories Godric and I shared.

* * *

As expected, Pam arrived. Since Forks was cloudy, she was able to come here but I had seen the reports this morning and advised her to bring something that would hid her away from the sunlight. In the end, Leah, who had imprinted on Pam, came with us, along with Seth.

Eric greeted me once nightfall hit. He found me in Godric's room, clutching the pillow that still held his scent.

"He loved you," he whispered to me. I didn't turn when he spoke. The silence between us was deafening and soon my heart began to shatter once more. "I tried so hard to keep him alive Bella. He wouldn't listen. I offered to burn with him."

"What did he say?" I whispered. "What was his reason?"

"He said that two thousand years was enough for him."

I nodded and stood up. I hugged him, whispering how much I loved him in my native Italian up to the stairs, I sat on the roof. The sun was rising soon and I could feel it. A small smile crossed my lips. It would all be over soon.

"Bella."

I didn't turn at the velvet tone. "Hello Edward," I muttered.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked me.

I gave a laugh. "I'm waiting Edward."

"For what?"

"Death. The death I deserved one thousand and fifty years ago," I told him.

"Bella...please don't. I love you."

"And you deserve someone else," I told him. "I've lived for decades. I've loved only one vampire since I laid eyes on him the moment I awoke to this life. And I let him die without me. And I can't live without him."

Somehow, this was fairly ironic that Edward was trying to save me from death when I had done the same only a few months ago in Volterra. The sun hasn't burned me then because the witch blood I had consumed before going to Italy. But now, I didn't have any witch blood in my system, so I was ready for death.

The sun peaked through the horizon and I smiled.

"So you as well," Eric's voice called to me. "Must I be left alone?"

"You have Pamela and that blonde waitress you fancy," I told him. "Goodbye brother."

"Goodbye sister," Eric called to me from the shadowed area he stood in.

* * *

**Eric's POV **

To watch my sister slowly turn into flames hurt me. Ninety years have passed since Bella joined Godric in the afterlife. Pam had created a childe, a young girl named Bree Tanner. Sookie had died, not returning neither mine nor Bill Compton's love after the death of her darling brother. Pam and her mate, Leah, were living in Washington and I had closed down Fangtasia.

Now I was walking through the streets of cloudy Forks when the wind shifted and two familiar scents blew my way. Turning quickly, I saw two teenagers, a brunette girl-human mind you, walking down the street in my direction, while holding hands with a boy, who was also human. But those faces I knew all too well.

Godric and Bella.

The boy spun the girl around, love shining both their eyes. They looked no older than fifteen and were laughing before he pulled her closer to him and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you Bells," the boy spoke, his voice so identical to my maker's.

"And I love you too Godric." she laughed and pecked his lips once more before turning to me, a smile on her face. "It's good to see you again Eric."

"But how..." I whispered.

"God forgives," Godric answers.

"Besides," Bella laughed. "It takes two to tango."


End file.
